Boe Szyslak
Boe Lester Szyslak (pronuncia /'sɪz.læk/) è un personaggio de I Simpson; nella versione originale il nome di battesimo è Moe e la voce è di Hank Azaria. Boe è il proprietario e oste della "Taverna di Boe", un bar di Springfield frequentato fra gli altri da Barney Gumble, Homer Simpson, Carl Carlson, Lenny Leonard (bisogna dire che questi sono tra i suoi migliori clienti, in quanto passano gran parte del loro tempo libero lì nel locale, e Barney praticamente ci vive). Benché il suo nome nella versione originale sia Moe (abbreviazione di Morris), Tonino Accolla ha deciso di cambiarne il nome in Boe perché a suo dire l'originale suonava come la parola "mo'" in napoletano o romano, risultando imbarazzante. Biografia Moe Szyslak è nato nell'Indiana da genitori di origine polacca. Nell'episodio "Springfield Up Boe" rivela a Declan Desmond che suo padre era un fenomeno da circo, ma di non averlo mai conosciuto; rivela anche di essere cresciuto solo con la madre. Da bambino recitò nella parte di "Smelly" (Puzzoncello), un duro di "Simpatiche canaglie" finché uccise Alfalfa, che gli aveva rubato una gag, e fu licenziato. I suoi genitori lo lasciarono ad un campo estivo, ma non tornarono più a riprenderselo. In gioventù divenne un pugile professionista, combattendo con i nomi di: "Kid Gorgeous", "Kid Presentable", "Kid Gruesome", e "Kid Moe". Moe crede che la sua carriera di pugile lo abbia fatto diventare brutto. Secondo lui la carriera terminò per motivi politici e perché fu messo KO 40 volte di seguito. La sua bruttezza fu la causa del suo fallimento ai provini di "It Never Ends" (Non finisce mai), una soap opera. Ha "orecchie a sventola, labbra da lucertola, piccoli occhi da ratto, fronte da cavernicolo, e faccia di pesce" così come è descritto in Pygmoelian. Dopo la scuola da barman alla Swigmore University (versione simpsoniana dello Swarthmore College) Boe aprì la sua taverna: "La Taverna di Boe". Nella vita adulta Boe è il gestore della "Taverna di Boe" dove, tranne che nei pochi casi in cui si avvale di aiuti esterni, è il solo impiegato. Il suo cliente più affezionato è Barney Gumble, e tra i clienti abituali si trovano Homer Simpson, Lenny Leonard, Carl Carlson, Sam, e Larry. Boe è avaro coi clienti, rifiutandosi di offrir loro da bere, o cacciandoli quando sono a corto di liquidi. Boe generalmente serve birra Duff alla spina, avendo scarsa dimestichezza con altre bevande alcoliche, come liquori o vini; le bottiglie di liquore che si vedono dietro il bancone ci vengono dette essere "dipinte", e, in un caso, vediamo Boe vendere una bottiglia di Château Latour per pochi dollari. Essendo Boe particolarmente tirchio, e dal contesto, si capisce bene che lo fa non per generosità, ma perché non conosce il reale valore della bottiglia. Egli abbandona più volte, con entusiasmo, il bar e tutti i suoi clienti ed amici, ogni qualvolta gli si presenta una occasione (che gli sembra) migliore, come il drink "The Flaming Moe", l'apertura del postmodern bar "M", e la conversione del suo locale in un ristorante per famiglie di cucina tipica chiamato "Uncle Moe's Family Feedbag". In una chat conosce una ragazza. Poi si fidanzano, ma la ragazza ha un difetto: è bassa 70 cm. Alla fine però i due si molleranno. In un altro episodio, "Giudicami delicatamente", per la sua simpatia diventa un famoso giudice. Alla fine verrà ingannato da un altro giudice. Una volta Boe serve ad Homer una birra Duff, mettendoci sopra i puntini sulla u, e facendo finta, così, che sia una birra europea d'importazione. Alla ragazza di Barney Gumble (divenuto temporaneamente una sorta di intellettuale fricchettone al tempo del Quartetto dei Re Acuti), evidente parodia di Yoko Ono, serve però del profumo in un cappello da uomo con una prugna che vi galleggia. Per quanto riguarda la fede, lo si vede talvolta nella chiesa del "Ramo Occidentale della Riforma Americana Presbiteriana (The Western Branch of American Reform Presbylutheranism)" del reverendo Lovejoy, tuttavia, nell'episodio 9F01, quando Homer lo invita a passare alla sua religione, lui, ringraziando, diniega affermando di essere nato addestratore di serpenti e di voler morire addestratore di serpenti. Attività losche, clandestine ed illegali Boe è spesso impegnato in attività losche o illegali, usando spesso la sua taverna come copertura. Queste attività includono: commercio di panda e orca, ospitare gare di roulette russa, tenere una bisca clandestina, servire alcolici senza licenza (la sua è scaduta nel 1973), vendere alcol durante il breve proibizionismo di Springfield - in una puntata si vedono addirittura gli occhi di un uomo sotto al bancone di Boe che chiede cibo e Boe lo copre con un piede - ed esercitare abusivamente l'attività di chirurgo nel suo bar (Boe è un chirurgo radiato dall'albo). In una puntata Boe convince Homer a rubargli la macchina e a distruggerla sui binari del treno per frodare l'assicurazione: ovviamente la truffa non va a buon fine. In un'altra puntata, quando Homer gli dice che i suoi pantaloni sono italiani e costano trecento dollari, Boe gli punta un fucile in faccia nell'intento di rubarli. Carattere Il temperamento di Boe è caratterizzato da brevi quanto violenti scoppi d'ira, uniti a tendenze omicide e suicide, con una predisposizione verso i comportamenti ossessivo-compulsivi. Queste tendenze sono evidenziate dal suo comportamento, con frequenti tentativi di suicidio (compreso un vero tentativo natalizio e nell'episodio "Mommie Beerest", dove dopo la chiusura del locale da parte dell'ufficio d'igiene Boe chiama la hotline per suicidi scoprendo che il suo numero è bloccato). Boe ha una lista di nemici personali molto simile a quella di Richard Nixon ed assume ruoli di rilievo in tutte le sommosse a Springfield, ha rapito il cantante dei Talking Heads, David Byrne, ha sparato a Carl con un fucile a pompa, ha rubato pantaloni costosi ad Homer, ha tenuto Hans Moleman prigioniero nei sotterranei del bar per torturarlo, ha cercato di truffare le assicurazioni (nell'episodio "Dumbbell Indemnity", nella versione italiana "Imbroglio imbrogliato"), ha usato come arma da difesa le sue doti di b-boy e perseguitato varie donne a Springfield. Boe ha una vita sentimentale difficile a causa della sua volgarità verso le donne e del suo cattivo aspetto. Nonostante queste caratteristiche ha avuto diverse esperienze, fra cui andare a letto con la sua aiuto barman Colette, progettando una fuga amorosa con la mestra Caprapall, ottenendo un appuntamento con Renee, frequentando una donna di nome Betty, e spassandosela con molte donne dopo un intervento di chirurgia plastica per rimediare al suo aspetto ripugnante. Ha avuto una lunga infatuazione per Marge (che egli chiama Midge) e in una occasione si è dichiarato ed ha tentato di portarla via ad Homer. Le infatuazioni di Boe sono sfociate spesso in comportamenti criminali e scontri con la legge; ha importunato Maude Flanders e altre donne; è schedato come molestatore, ed ha ordini restrittivi vigenti sulla sua persona. Ad un certo punto lo vediamo ricoverarsi in una clinica ("V.D. Clinic"). Boe ha anche chiesto in matrimonio un mascotte della WNBA, pur sapendo che dentro la mascotte si nascondeva un uomo, Gil. Occasionalmente, Boe esprime amore genuino e sentimenti sinceri. Ha un gatto di nome Mr. Snookums, cui è molto legato. Boe è molto gentile verso i ratti che abitano il locale. Tutti i mercoledì sera, legge per i senzatetto di una vicina mensa e fa lo stesso per dei bambini malati all'ospedale. Prima che andasse distrutto, Boe era innamorato di un vaso di uova in salamoia. Ha estratto il proprietario del negozio di musica King Toot e sua moglie dalla loro auto in fiamme. Ha salvato la vita a Maggie Simpson e l'ha protetta. Si è impegnato in opere di beneficenza in Sud America ed in Africa, usando un paracadute ad elica per combattere incendi e consegnare attrezzatura medica agli alluvionati. Ha dimostrato conoscenza delle auto e del ballo. Anche se è un barista esperto, Boe è spesso avido e scontroso, oltre che di brutto aspetto, e tiene poco all'igiene del suo locale: il bagno delle donne viene convertito in ufficio quando lui diventa manager di un improbabile pugile Homer. Nonostante questo, ha un gruppo di clienti fedelissimi che gli è affezionato (Homer, i suoi colleghi Lenny e Carl, l'ubriacone a tempo pieno Barney Gumble e due personaggi onnipresenti: Sam, con occhiali e cappello, e Larry, con i capelli lunghi e radi). Le sue origini sono misteriose, probabilmente è un immigrato clandestino di nazionalità incerta (in una puntata dichiara di essere olandese, in un'altra invece parla dei suoi antenati baristi "alla corte dello Zar", ma il suo cognome fa pensare ad un'origine polacca). Si sa comunque che è negli Stati Uniti sin dall'infanzia, poiché appare nel cast di "Piccole Canaglie". In un'altra puntata lo si vede come giovane inserviente presso il liceo di Marge e Homer. Della sua infanzia Boe rivela soltanto in una puntata di aver fatto parte del cast di "Piccole canaglie" in cui impersonava il bambino brutto, fino a quando non fu cacciato per aver ucciso l'Alfalfa originale, colpevole di avergli rubato la gag. Non ha dovuto subire conseguenze legali, poiché Alfalfa era un orfano di proprietà degli Studios. In una puntata, attribuirà a sé stesso l'invenzione del "Flambé Boe", cocktail inventato in realtà da Homer e guadagnerà molti dollari servendolo ai suoi clienti; pentitosi, è pronto a chiedere scusa ad Homer e a dividere con lui i guadagni della vendita della formula, quando Homer rivela l'ingrediente segreto: sciroppo per la tosse di Krusty. Spirito inquieto, desidera ardentemente ma segretamente una donna con cui condividere tutta la vita. È innamorato in segreto di Marge, a tal punto che, in una puntata della diciassettesima serie, dopo aver vinto per scommessa Homer l'album del suo matrimonio, lo si vede sostituire le foto di Homer con le proprie. Sempre in quella stessa puntata afferma che quando suda esce sangue. Contrabbanda animali in via d'estinzione come ad esempio Orche, Panda, ecc. In una puntata, in seguito ad una serie di interventi di chirurgia plastica, diventa un attore di soap opera. Trasforma, in molte puntate, la taverna in vari locali, uno su tutti "La Mangiatoia per Famiglie Dello Zio Boe", oppure durante il proibizionismo lo camuffa da negozio di animali; in una puntata con un trucco riesce a far partecipare il suo bar alla fiera di Springfield spacciandolo per un pub di lusso, fatto testimoniato anche dalla "Guida gay di Springfield". Inoltre ha ospitato il gioco della roulette russa nel suo bar e nella puntata in cui torna il Proibizionismo a Springfield contrabbanda l'alcool con l'aiuto di Homer e in un'altra della quinta stagione si accenna che in passato fosse un criminale col soprannome di "Gheddafino" (o un parente del leader libico Muhammar Gheddafi) Scherzi telefonici thumb|200px|La sua [[taverna di Boe|Taverna]] «'Bart': Buonasera, cerco il signor Faccio Boe: Faccio ha detto? Bart: Sì, le iniziali sono P.P. Boe (ad alta voce): Faccio PiPì!» Nelle prime serie de I Simpson, Boe era spesso vittima di Bart, con i suoi scherzi telefonici. Puntualmente Bart chiama la Taverna e chiede di parlare con qualcuno. Ma il nome richiesto, anche se Boe non se ne rende conto, è un doppio senso. Quando Boe chiama quel nome, sempre in un contesto che rende la burla ancora più feroce, e quindi divertente, gli avventori della Taverna, afferrando lo scherzo, scoppiano a ridere e Boe, realizzando, urla una serie di insulti e minacce al telefono. Per esempio: "Se mai scoprirò chi sei, ti trafiggo come un pesce, e mi berrò il tuo sangue" oppure "Se ti prendo, ti strappo gli occhi e te li infilo giù per i pantaloni, così potrai guardarmi prenderti a calci nel sedere, poi userò la tua lingua per pitturare la mia casa!" Alcuni dei nomi usati da Bart nell'edizione italiana sono: * Mhor Dillow * Mutan Dina * Lou Cool * Mucho Problem * Score Gina * Homer Sexuale * Gay D'Amare * Miss K Lorina * Gina Cande * Franco Bollo * Mile Von Hakaccola * Coccolami Un Pho * Al Colizzato Solo una volta lo scherzo fallisce: quando chiede di Ego Centrico, effettivamente nel locale si trova un avventore occasionale che si chiama proprio così. Nella versione inglese abbiamo i nomi: * Maya Buttreeks (my butt reeks; il mio sedere puzza) * Anita Bath (I need a bath; ho bisogno di un bagno) * I.P. Freely (I pee freely; faccio pipì liberamente) * Oliver Klozof (all of her clothes off; tutti i suoi vestiti tolti) * Ollie Tabooger (I'll eat a booger; mangerò una caccola) * Jacques Strappe (jock strap; sospensorio) * Seymour Butts (see more butts; guarda più sederi) * Homer Sexual (homosexual; omosessuale) * Mike Rotche (my crotch; il mio cavallo dei pantaloni) * Bea O'Problem (B.O. problem; problema di odore corporeo) * Amanda Huggenkiss (A man to hug and kiss; un uomo da abbracciare e baciare) * Hugh Jass (huge ass; grosso culo) * Ivana Tinkle (I wanna tinkle; voglio fare pipì) * Moe Lester (molester; molestatore) * Heywood U. Cuddleme (hey would you cuddle me?; hey, vorresti coccolarmi?) * Stu Piddiddiot (stupid idiot; stupido idiota) * Isobel Ringing (Is a bell ringing?; sta suonando una campana?) * Al Coholic (alcoholic; alcolizzato) * I. M. Adope (I am a dope, io sono un cretino). Nell'episodio "Bart girandolone Homer, sollecitato da Lisa, ha chiamato Boe chiedendo di Eura Snotball (you're a snotball; tu sei una caccola). Origini del personaggio Il personaggio Boe è nato basandosi sul proprietario del Tube Bar, Louis "Red" Deutsch, e sul comico Rich Hall. Hank Azaria disse che la voce di Boe era basata su quella di Al Pacino in Dog Day Afternoon, con un tono aspro. de:Morris Szyslak en:Moe Szyslak es:Moe Szyslak fr:Moe Szyslak lt:Mo Syzlakas sv:Moe Szyslak pl:Moe Szyslak pt:Moe Szyslak ru:Мо Сизлак zh:莫·希斯拉克 Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Anti Eroi Categoria:Eroi Categoria:Amici di Homer Simpson Categoria:Amici di Marge Simpson Categoria:Amici di Lisa Simpson Categoria:Personaggi Buoni Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Baristi